Paper Figures
by KasaraKatanara
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a seventeen year old teenager, who gets sent to Stentorian Prison because of his elder brothers drug cartel dealings. He then meets Naruto...who is a sweet blonde haired boy that really shouldn't be in prison. So why is he? They end up becoming friends and maybe more, trying to survive the jail hand in hand.
1. Prologue: Where It Ended

_A/N: This is an original fan-fic book about Sasuke, who gets sent to prison because of his elder brothers drug cartel. He then meets Naruto...who is a sweet blonde haired boy that really shouldn't be in prison. They end up becoming friends, and try to survive the jail hand in hand. Contains lots of drama, swearing, sexual content, romance, and character development. I hope you enjoy as this is going to be a rather long story. :)_

"Sasuke Uchiha is an eighteen year old teenager who gets caught up in his elder brother Itachi's deals and mischief as apart of a drug cartel. As punishment, Sasuke and Itachi are sent to the Stentorian Jail..A place where all the worse criminals in the world. Male. Female. Young. Or old. Stay until there trials or the end of there lives. While trying his best to cope with his new environment, Sasuke meets Naruto. A blonde haired boy who is far to sweet and compassionate to be in jail...

So why is he?

Hand in hand, the two of them will fight against all odds and try to hold together the secrets of both there pasts; all the while dealing with the forbidden relationship blossoming between the two."

Prologue

I wake to the sound of smashing glass; hissing below the raging storm outside my bedroom window.

I sit up in bed hastily, and after a few moments lean towards the ongoing sounds. I swallow a wod of nervous spit when two male voices, clearly arguing, become viable. One obviously belongs to my elder brother Itachi. The other? I have no idea.

Should I go investigate? Or is this conflict none of my business? I should probably stay in bed...but curiosity gets the better of me. I stand up, place my feet on the cold wooden floor and pull the silver cord on my lampshade that illuminates my tiny room. A few feet away is a mirror right beside my front door. I am seventeen years old, with pitch black hair stuck up in the back and very pale skin. I wear only on large grey sweater and boxers which are well hidden. I look away from my reflection and decide to make my way into the hallway, and walk across it's oak panels. If I had parents, I would be worried about waking them; but only my brother and I live in this shabby disgusting house with rotting walls in the middle of the worst part of town.

"I thought I told you to ditch the car AFTER you delivered the package" My elder sibling hollers from the basement. I sit on the top steps leading to the dark room which the two men currently fight in...I listen intently.

"I'm sorry boss, but I went to get rid of the car an..." he trails off. My brother hisses "-and WHAT?" I hear the other man gulp. "I stopped here. At your house, after I delivered the package. You know, just for a shack from your fridge. But...your brother Sasuke he-" my interest peaks at the sound of my name. "What about my little brother?" Itachi warns. "I thought I told you to keep him out of this. He doe3sent;t even know that I'm selling drugs behind his back!"

Well. I do now. To be honest I suspected it a long time ago. I just never said anything cause, honestly? If Itachi wasn't apart of a drug cartel, then the two of us would be homeless bums. Plain and simple. If anything I am a little but proud of him because it takes hard work to be around such a harsh environment. Especially sense my brother has a heart of god...he would never say it out loud though.

"I know that goddammit!" I clue back into the argument. "But it wasn't my fault! Your brother took the car and drove it around as a joke. Went to a few shops, you know typical teenage shit. He didn't know the cops where looking for it!"

Shit.

"They got the license plate number, and took multiple pictures of him. Now they've probably tracked him back here. To you." Itachi literally growls and my stomach knots nervously. "I'm so sorry! I'm so fucking sorry Itachi!" Everything suddenly falls silent. "But...unless you wanna get jailed by the cops. You and Sasuke gotta move away from this house. This town. Fast." I gulp again and feel sweat trickle down the sides of my face. How could this have happened so quickly? I guess my brothers job really is unpredictable.

I suddenly hear footsteps pacing back and forth. It's my brother. "Where would I take him Caiz?" He gives the other voice a name. "What would I tell him? What would I do? He's to young to be-" The other voices cuts him off from his concerned rant. "I suggest telling him the truth. But on the ride out of this town." Everything is quiet again; and I take this opportunity to stand up and slowly walk down the stairs. Both Itachi and Caiz don't notice me until I am at the bottom step and looking and them with serious eyes that show no emotion.

"We can go to the Leafvillage. It's a pretty isolated place; shouldn't be to suspicious." Instantly Itachi's eyes shoot open wide as the moon. "Sasuke? How long have you been listening?" He sounds like a sweet compassionate mother talking to a newborn child. Not at all like how he was with Caiz. "Long enough." I say sternly. He frowns, concern sown into every inch of his face.

"I'll go pack my stuff." I go to take my leave, but Itachi jumps forward and grabs me by the forearm. To be honest I really don't want to talk to him right now. I just want to pack up and leave everything behind; but he is insistent. Like usual. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just-" I cut him off with a small smile. "It's alright Nii-San." His eyes grow soft. "I've kinda suspected this for a long time. Or, I knew actually." He legs go of my arm. "I just never told you. Didn't want to worry you more than you already are." Caiz suddenly sighs. His short blonde hair ruffles a little and his brown eyes flick from both Itachi to me.

"I'm glad to see that your brother is so understanding of the situation. But you guys need to leave. Now." Itachi almost seems like he isn't going to listen; but I do. "Right." I answer while walking up the stairs.

"Pack light." Itachi says while following me. "Bring only a few clothing articles and things that are important to you. One backpack. Got it?" I nod at him and he nods back. "Understood."

I rush upstairs and do exactly as Itachi says. I know this is going to sound weird, but I am actually enjoying this. I'm feeling an odd adrenaline rush; the idea of being chased by the cops. Having to think on my feet. Be quick. Be smart. Be efficient. It's cool, really fucking cool. That probably sounds childish, but I think some sick part of me actually likes being a criminal. Maybe that's why I never stopped my brother from being apart of the drug trade or never mentioned it; because in some odd way I was a part of it.

"Sasuke, let's go." Itachi calls from downstairs and I book it to him while flinging my black backpack around one of my shoulders. We make it to the front driveway where a 1990 dark green mazda car is waiting for us. Itachi jumps in the drivers side, and I sit the in passengers seat. As Itachi turns on the car I briefly look out the window. Caiz is walking down the front yard grass, he waves at me quickly and I nod back as he walks off into the distance. Eventually our car sulks out of the driveway, and we are driving through the city on our way to the highway.

Most of the drive we are sitting in silence. Nothing but the sound of moving vehicles and blinkers. When we are well on our way Itachi speaks again. "I didn't tell you cause I didn't want you to be a part of it." "I know." I answer quickly. "I'm sorry." I'm not mad." I say again. "You do what you have to Itachi. I understand." I briefly look over at him and he looks unbelievably worried. I think he is taking this much harder than I am. But can I blame him? He's a twenty five year old brother and parent, forced to do illegal acts to keep his only family member happy and alive. "If anything I'm grateful." This clearly throws him for a loop and he looks at me quizzically. I continue. "Your just trying to do all you can to help me. I know you hopped from job to job trying to get enough money the legal way; when that didn't work you resorted to this; and that's ok. Lot's of people do it." Itachi looks sad. "Ya...but."

We make eyes contact.

"I didn't want to be one of those people." I smile sweetly.

"I know, Nii-San." His face relaxes and he turns back to the road. He seems to be doing a little better now, So I turn on the radio and rest my head again the window. We listen to a few classic rock songs. "Don't Stop Believing", "Smoke On The Water", "Bad Medicine". Before my brother finally says-

"There's cocaine in the back seat." I don't react at first. I just continue to stare out the window. Then my face melts into annoyance. "How long has it been there" "Sense yesterday. One of my colleges, not Caiz, was supposed to drop it off to a third party this morning. I guess now where doing it for him." I try my best not to show my concern. "How much?" I ask. "five hundred grams." My heart practically stops, that's five years of jail for possession; and now that we are trying to sell it? Another five years. Ten in total. "If we get caught, you could go to jail for ten years."

"I know Sasuke; but not you." I tilt my head. "You're not apart of this. If anybody asks, I forced you." I practically hiss back my response. "I'm not going to say that, I went along with you on my own free will!" Itachi is angry now. "If you say that you came along with me on your own free will that's five years in prison!" I shake my head. "Three, cause I'm underage." "It doesn't matter. Your not going to get punished for this. I refu-"

And then, as if the devil himself decided to say hello. Sirens began to blare from behind us.

"no." I whisper and Itachi looks behind him in the rear view mirror. Three cop cars, all signalling for us to pull over. "Shit." Itachi says. "No, no no no-" His hands are trembling. "I won't let this happen to you I can't" I reach over and grab the steering wheel gently. "If we try to drive away and escape, that's another six years." He nods quickly. "Besides, I'm already going to get out of jail before you. I would rather have to wait five years for you to come home than eleven."

Tears form in his eyes as he reluctantly pulls the car over with my help. We are caught, it's obvious. When we are parked I turn off the radio and take a deep breath in. Then out. I look over at Itachi, who looks defeated and wounded. "Nii-San, It's alright. I'm going to be fine."

I hear all the cop doors behind us open, and flashlights peer through our back window. Itachi reaches his hands out and puts them on mine, I smile at him. Then lean forward for a hug. WE embrace for a few moments, and he gives me words of advice. "I'll make this up to you." His voice cracks. "No matter where I am I'll make sure to protect you. So stay safe, be quiet, keep your head down and don't get into the wrong crowd when your there. Call me as much as you can and I'll be there."

I start to feel a few tears swell up in my own eyes but I bat them away. I never realized how scared I was until this moment. I never had any friends at school, no parents, no special skills, so I always thought I had nothing to loose. Until now; because I'm about to loose my elder brother.

We reluctantly let go of each other just as two cops arrive at our doors...to take us away to Stentorian Jail.


	2. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

Chapter #1: Home Sweet Home

"Welcome to the Stentorian jail boys and girls!"

I open my eyes and glance around the bus, reminding myself where I am and why. Beside me is Itachi, he's been holding my hand the whole damn ride. I get agitated for a few milla-seconds and loosen my fingers, but then remember that he is being sent to the opposite wing as me and I get sad, instead holding on tighter.

We are both wearing orange outfits with white patches on the back reading out last names. Uchiha, in our case. My outfit has a white undershirt that is rather tight and goes down to my wrists; while Itachi has a grey pocket-less and shoulder-less sweater over his orange uniform. I stare up at the woman along all the other inmates on the bus. Her badge reads Tsunade, and looks as if she is not to be fucked around with.

"This bus stops outside the front gates in less then two minutes. When it does, stand up. Shut up. Do as your told, and walk. Go where I say without complaint, and we won't have any problems." She fiddles with her lips piercing and smirks at all of us condescendingly. I can already tell I am going to hate this lady, If i end up seeing more of her.

The bus halts to a stop and we all stand up in unison. There are a lot of us. Male. Female. Young and old. Guess this jail doesn't matter who it gets as long as they have the ability to control them. "Nii-san?" I ask, he looks at me briefly. "I think your going to need to let go of my hand soon." His eyes widen a tiny bit and he blushes. "Oh...right..." He laughs awkwardly; but doesn't let go. He can't. I'm his little brother and he doesn't want to leave me.

"It's ok." I whisper while we walk and peel my hand away from his. He seems hurt, which in turn hurts me. But I have to let go, or else we will be pegged as weak right off the bat. I've studied jail and it's structure enough in law class. It's eat or be eaten in here. I hope that my kindhearted brother Itachi learns that quickly.

"Line up!" She orders and we all line up, Itachi in front of me, some red headed girl behind. "Now walk." We follow her with a steady pace past a large barbed wire fence with multiple watch posts and guards with snipers. The jail I am about to enter seems both charming, yet uninviting. The flowers are to bright for a prison and the grass is to green. The doors are a well polished dark silver with lots of locks and code bars latched onto the sides. I can already see other inmates on either side of me. Some are playing basketball, dealing out cards, talking to each other, or laying on the grass field; but one thing is the same. When they our line of new inmates. They smirk maliciously. "Home sweet home..." I mutter quietly as I enter the building.

The jail is huge to say the least. So many corridors lead to unknown places, huge rooms are filled with prisoners sporting orange gear. There is even a drama room with a stage, a mini chapel, a huge cafeteria, a laundry room, a gym full of equipment, lounges, workshops that smell of grease, and much more. I wonder how the hell I am supposed to find my way around this joint, It's a fucking maze!

"Alright everybody line up against the wall." We do as Tsunade says and the concrete is cold against my back. "This is when we all split up. This jail is sectioned into four main squares or areas. Boys are on the far left of the jail while girls are on the far right. Prisoners between the ages of thirteen to twenty and of the same gender live together. Same thing goes for anybody over the age of twenty. Girls and guys, young and old are only allowed to communicate in the main rooms. Which are the laundry room, cafeteria, church, lounge, workshops, gym, movie room and art room." She glares.

"Understand everybody?" We all mutter a quick yes and I turn to look at my brother. He is pale as a ghost, his concern for me is clearly unparalleled. "Don't worry please." I whisper to him while Tsunade is busy talking to a guard with a clip board. "We will be able to see each other quiet a bit in the main rooms. I'll stay safe, but the same goes for you." He turns his head at me and smiles sweetly. I smile back. "Ya your right. We'll be fine."

Liar. I can tell because of his clenched jaw.

"All males over the age of twenty follow this guard! He'll take you to your living corridors." Guess it's time to say goodbye to Nii-San. He starts to walk away on shaky legs and I shoot him a quick thumbs up and a smile. He nods back, and doesn't take his eyes off me until he is forced to round a corner and disappear into the depths of the jail. Now. I really am on my own.

"All male inmates between the ages of thirteen to twenty follow this guard!" Tsunade points at a tank of a man with a huge beard and scraggly hair. Me and a twelve other teenagers step forward and take our place in single file line. Then we start to walk.

Eventually we reach row after row after row of silver bars. As we walk we drop off the line room by room. I notice that every cell already has somebody in it...oh god, I remember now. Jails have roommates! I grind my teeth together. Please, for the love of fucking god don't force me to sleep next to a huge burly man who could rip my throat out with his pinkie- "And finally, this is your room Sasuke Uchiha. 2254." He slides the door open and it stops with a harsh clunk against the wall. He then unlocks my cuffs and shoves them in his pocket."Get in." I do as my guard says and he closes it the cell, locking it as he does.

Once he is gone, I look around my new cell and furrow my eyebrows. There is a toilet. A bunk bed. A sink. A desk with papers and writing utensils; but no roommate.

"Hello?" I whisper while sitting down on the bottom bunk. I sigh happily. "I guess I don't have a-" "Roommate?"

I practically jump five feet in the air and slam my head on the top bunks main bars. A blonde haired boy with huge shining blue eyes and a polite grin swings his head upside down from the top bunk. He laughs at me in a warm and inviting way while I rub my head. "Sorry about that. Are you gunna alright?" His voice is high pitched, yet a little rough. I roll my eyes.

"If I don't have a concussion." He laughs again and I can't help but feel my mood lift a little. He swings off of the top bunk and lands on the ground like a trapeze artist. "My name is Naruto Uzuamki. I'm your new bunk mate." I grin. "I can see that." We shake hands and I definitely feel at ease. He is taller than me by only one inch or so. His uniform is orange of course, but with black hemming around the sleeves and neckline. His white name patch reads Uzumaki. "How old are you?" He asks. I answer- "Seventeen." He smiles. "Shit dude, that's cool where the same age. Except I should be turning eighteen in a few weeks." He trails off, then snaps back to reality. He plops down on the bed next to me.

"So, whacha in here for? You don't have to tell my of course, but I'm just curious." He keeps those soft baby blue eyes set intently on me and I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach.

"I...I helped my brother sell cocaine." I expect him to be disgusted at first, but instead he wipes his brow as if he is relieved. "Oh, thank god." He says shamelessly. "The last teenager I bunked with killed his own mother. I thought he was gunna stab me in my sleep." He makes a stabbing motion towards his chest and then shrugs. "What about you?" I ask. "What are you in here for Naruto?"

He smiles cheekily, then crosses his arms like a child. "That's my own business." Instantly I am irritated. "Wha? I have to say my criminal back story but you don't say yours?" I point at him accusingly and he waves his hands in the air. "Hey hey, I never forced you to do anything. I just asked and you answered." I pout my lips like a baby and he smiles softly while laughing.

"Don't worry Sasuke. Who knows? Maybe you'll find out one day."

"That's rude." I cross my legs, he seems amused. "Awwww, is somebody pouting big baby boo?" I turn my head towards him, a small almost invisible smile plays on my lips. "Shut it, Usuratonkachi." We both laugh and I decide to lay down against the bed. I should thank god, or fate, for giving me such an amazing roommate. He seems so nice and genuine and-

I stop my train of thought. Remember, he didn't tell you what he did to get here. For all you know, he could be a murderer.

I stare at him suspiciously as he climbs up onto his top bunk. He rants about the building and about the meals and people. I am listening for a while, but after a few minutes I doze off into a peaceful slumber...

...

"Sasuke? Sasuke wake up. Hello sleepyhead? It's breakfast time."

I groan loudly and open my eyes to see Naruto peering down at me only inches away. "eh?" Say stupidly as blush crawls across my face.

"...Naruto?"

"...Yes Sasuke-Kun?"

"...Personal space. I'm sure you've heard about it before?"

I can visibly see his heart jump into his throat. He backs away, twiddling with his orange shirt as he does. "Oops hehe, sorry about that." I sit up slowly, rub my eyes, and watch him wash his hands in the sink. Then I notice new sets of orange uniforms on the ground. "For us?" I mutter and he nods. "You bettcha. New ones every morning. We get changed into them after work out and shower time." I stand up and glare at them.

"Don't tell me I'm going to be forced to work out." Naruto laughs. "Don't worry I'm also the lazy type. So I know lot's of tricks to avoid the machines; and worse of all. Running." We both fake shudder at the word 'running' then laugh again. "Stick with me Sasuke and your golden. I know this place like the back of my hand."

And with that, a guard arrives to open our cell door and we walk to the cafeteria.

It only takes a few minutes for us to arrive in the large room that seems to span on forever. It looks like every criminal on the damn planet is here stuffing there faces with green and white slop. "It that what you guys call food?" I ask as we walk past a table. Naruto nods at me. "You bettcha. Don't worry, you'll get used to the taste."

"And what does it taste like?"

"Dried snot and the devils cock." I practically choke on my own spit and air I am laughing so hard. He joins in with me as we grab our white trays and get in line. "I'm just fucking with ya." He says. "No shit Sherlock." I shake my head and stare at the woman who is scooping out my food. It lands on my plate with a heavy thunk. "Is it oatmeal?" I ask her. She growls back. "It's food brat. Now keep moving." Naruto smiles at her. "Even a ten year old dumb blonde headed brooding bimbo could tell you that." I start to laugh again and the cafeteria lady glares into Naruto's blue eyes.

"One day I won't be able to handle that sense of humour of yours Naruto."

"I know Sharel. Have a good day." We walk off and I stare at him in amazement. He seems to be so calm and happy-go-lucky with everybody else. He just talked to that scary cafeteria lady like it was nothing! I wish I could do that, but my personality is to crude and cold. Everything I say comes out as sarcasm or as an insult...not that I have a severe problem with that.

"So." Naruto says after swallowing a huge mouthful of oatmeal. "As you can see. You and i are sitting alone. Away from everybody else, and there is a reason for that. Would you like to know?" I wave my fork at him smoothly. "Go ahead and explain." I say while forcing the slop into my mouth.

"This jail is run by three of the biggest gangs in the whole world." He points at a batch of tables in the far right corner of the room.

"Those are the Sanders. A group of freaks who are exceptionally violent. Robberies, murders, kidnappings, torture. You name it, and they've dealt it. They rarely deal with drugs, but when they do it's the big kinds. The REALLY illegal shit. I'm talking Ecstacy, Ketamine, Meth, Heroine, and even speedballs. They are responsible for a bunch of deaths that's for sure..."

I gulp down my food nervously and follow his finger which is pointing at a whole new group. "Those are the Akatsuki." Naruto shrugs his shoulders. "They are bad yes, but defenetly not as bad as the Sanders. They are actually a pretty large group with lot's of unique members, some more twisted then others. Overall they deal with drugs, Cocanine is a big one." My eyes go wide and Naruto looks over at me. "Your brother must have been a part of Akatsuki." I nod hastily. "Yes."

For some reason, staring at the gang makes my whole body shudder. They probably know me, and they most certainly know my brother. So...why isn't he sitting with them. In fact, where is my brother? I go to ask Naruto sense he seems to know everything; but instead he points to the last and largest group taking up pretty much the rest of the cafeteria behind me.

"Those are the Ravagers." His eyes grow dark and instantly all my attention is drawn to the words he says. Which are gloomy and stern. "They are the worst of the worst Sasuke. Do not get involved with them. Steer clear, no matter what." I shake my head and stare at the gang. "Why? They don't seem any different than the others." Naruto shakes his head. "Don't ever say that Sasuke." I tilt my head.

"The ravagers strike fear into the hearts of anybody who crosses them. They do everything illegal; and I mean everything. They have no boundaries. No morals. They are like the devil incarnate, running practically all illegal trades in the entire world. The Sanders and Akatsuki don't even come close to there level. You so much as breath the wrong way in front of them and they'll cut your tongue out and slit your throat."

I sit staring at Naruto traumatized. Out of all the jails to be sent to, I had to go to the one with The Ravagers running the joint? Fuck my life! And what about Nii-San? Will he be ok? Who am I kidding, the only person I should worry about is me. With my big mouth and larger attitude I'll be dead by the end of the week!

"Sasuke? Your shaking." I stare at my hands which are trembling madly. I stop them instantly and glare at the table. How dare I show weakness? Damn, I thought i told myself before I exited the bus that this place was eat or be eaten!

"I'm sorry I scared you" He drops his utensils and keeps all his kindness planted firmly upon me. "I shouldn't of gotten into so much detail. I forgot this was your first day. Guess I scared you-"

"I'm not scared." I answer sternly chomping down another spoonful of nasty oatmeal. He looks at me curiously. "You..."

"..."

"..."

"Shouldn't lie Sasuke. It's not healthy. I would know." I blush. "I. I'm not lying. I'm not scared. I'm fine." Naruto smiles softly once again, making the hard oatmeal in my stomach boil back to a simmer. "You've got a strong personality. I can say that much."I go to tell him a sarcastic joke. Something about my awesomeness, but a harsh voice cuts me off.

"Hey you, are you Sasuke Uchiha?" My heart leaps into my throat and Naruto stares behind me wide eyed. I turn around to see a gigantic man with blue hair and fish tattoos staring down at me from high above.

"My name Is Kisame. Why don't you come back here and hang out with my Akatsuki friends? We have some things we want to talk to you about..."


	3. Chapter 2: Keep your friends close-

Chapter #2: Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

As I stand up and start to walk with Kisame unwilling, Naruto tries to follow. "Not you." The blue haired man says sternly. "The boss only want's to see the little raven." Naruto glares at him sternly. "Don't even think about harming him Kisame-" The Akatsuki goon laughs. "As if you could do anything if we did."

I open my mouth and say something I instantly regret; but what can I say? I'm me. Ass-Hole is the name of the game. "What makes you think you could actually manage to hurt me freak? You'd probably just regret it." The glare he sends my way shoots lightning bolts through my bones; but I don't show any regret or nervousness. "Your brother and my boss warned that you would be feisty, thank god I'm not disappointed." We walk away and Naruto is left all alone. "But don't overstep your boundaries little raven; you might end up dead tonight and nobody would know why."

Yep. That's enough to shut me up for now. I approach the main table where a orange haired man with many piercings, a blue haired woman, a red haired teen and a black haired man with stitched tattoos sit.

"Is this Sasuke Uchiha, Kisame?" The orange haired dude asks this and Kisame responds with a fast head nod. "Odd." He mutters while looking me up and down. "I didn't think he was going to be so small. So fragile." I glare at him harshly showing dark circles around my eyes. He clearly finds this amusing. "That's quiet the nice glare you have. What? Didn't like my comment about you being fragile?"

He ushers for me to sit across from him and I do. "My name is Pein." He starts. "The young woman sitting next to me Is Konan. You already know Kisame. Next to you is Hidan and Sasori." They nod and I do nothing in response.

"What do you want?" I ask simply and with no hint of curiosity. I don't want to get involved with these guys, mostly cause I don't want to upset Naruto or Itachi. My poor brother, he would probably die of a heart attack if he learned I got caught up with Akatsuki dealings-

"Your brother struck a deal with us. We promised to protect you."

Oh...talk about a game changer. "He wants to guys to protect me?" He nods and I bite my lower lip. Should I take this as a complement because this shows he cares about me? Or as an insult because he thinks I can't protect myself. "Do I have to do anything in return?" Pein just grins. "Nope. Your lucky; you Nii-San definitely knows how to strike up a deal. Yo don't have to do anything on your part." I grimace. "W, what did he give you guys? What did he promise in turn for my protection." Pein lifts his forefinger, and puts it on his lip seductively. "That's my little secret; Raven." He drops his hand. "You just be a good little boy and stay quiet, that way you'll be safe for the three years that your gunna live here." I don't respond in anyway, I just stare down at the table with a cold look.

"So-" Sasori says while leaning in. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, do you-"

A large bang erupts on our table, and I jolt in the air shooting my wide eyes at the red haired man standing before us. Behind him are a blonde haired woman and a brown haired man. "Garra?" Pein says questioningly. "Now, what are you doing here at OUR table." This is clearly a threat, I can hear the venom in his voice.

"I just heard the news. About our gangs outside this prison." Pein frowns. "What about them?" Garra grinds his teeth together and the look in his eyes is unnerving. "Your Akatsuki fucks and me Sanders got in a brawl outside the Southern border. That is MY border; and your goons had no right to be there. They killed my men." Suddenly Pein stands up and I can't help but gasp.

"You got a problem with that?"

"No. But WE do." Suddenly, the girl behind Garra reaches forward and punches him in the face. Pein stumbles back and slams onto the table shooting cold oatmeal all over my face. "Nice shot Temari. Now it's your turn Kankuro." The brown haired man named Kankuro lunges forward. I stand up trying to jump out of the way while the others engage in combat.

The whole cafeteria is alive with noise and cheers now. Every eye is on; and for some reason the cops don't shop up to stop the fight. Maybe because they where paid?

"Get away from our fucking boss!" Deidara yells while grabbing Kankuro. Sasori helps his pal while Konan and Kisame pin Temari to the floor. Pein wrestles Garra on the table while I stand practically traumatized.

"Sasuke!" A familiar voice calls and I see Naruto rushing towards me. He dodges the fighting gans and grabs me gently by the arm. "Step back. You don't want to be apart of this." Without waiting for a response he pulls me into the crowd and keeps me there with a light hand on my elbow. I watch the fight intently, waiting to see which side will win. "Naruto?" I ask a random question. "Are you a part of any of the gangs?" He shakes his head quickly. "No. I'm one of the odd ones out." I sigh. "Thank god..."

Meanwhile, everybody who is a part of the Sanders group has been pinned by the Akatsuki. Except for Garra. Pein has him pinned, but the red head is fighting hard. He headbutts the older man in the face, reaches behind him, and smashes a plate into his face. This sends Pein into a fit of rage while blood trickles down his face. "You fucking brat!" He screams, punching Garra in the face as hard as he can. I see blood spurt from Garra's mouth and nose. I gasp, and Naruto grips my elbow a little harder-

Pein punches Garra again. And again. And again. And again. Soon I can't tell the teenagers eyes from his nose. Everything is just red. The sight is so horrendous that everybody in the room has fallen silent. There are cops around, but none of them want to do anything. Ya. They have definitely been bribed.

"He's going to die. Naruto." I whisper to him. "Maybe." I suddenly shoot him a glare. "Doesn't that bother you?" He shrugs. "I've seen worse." Garra's body falls limp. "We should do something." Naruto shakes his head. "Absolutely not. Don't stick your nose in where it doesn't belong. Trust me Sasuke-Kun it's not worth it" He rubs my arm comfortingly, and it only makes me feel worse.

Blood trickles off the table in pools. My heart leaps into my throat; and Pein grins evilly.

"Fuck it."

I jump forward so fast, Naruto only has time to scream. "Sasuke stop!" Before I run over to the beaten and bloody Garra. "Stop!" I scream at the top of my lungs, and tackle Pein with my whole body. The crowd gasps loudly and we tumble off of the table together in a huge lump of blood and limps. Garra moans unconscious on the table while I peel myself away from Pein and rub my now sore body.

"What. Do you think. Your doing?" I look over to see that Pein is standing up. He looms over me like a giant and his fists are clenched. I gulp. It seems like the whole world is watching me now.

"You can't keep hurting him! If you do, you'll kill him!" Pein grabs me by the throat. It hurts, and his hands are soaked with blood that seem to seep into my own cold skin. "Are you telling me what to do little Raven." He slams me onto the corner of the table so hard, I feel like my shoulder has popped out of place. I let out a quick yelp before his hands squeeze tighter around my throat.

"First lesson of this jail kid. You don't tell murderous gang leaders what to do. Got it!" He screams in my face; but I don't flinch. I'm not scared of him just cause he's bigger ans stronger then me. In fact if the tables where turned, I think I could actually win a fight against him.

"Stop please!" Naruto says this and Peins grip loosens a bit. "Naruto? Oh, is the raven here a new friend of yours?" Naruto nods quickly. "Leave him alone. That's all I ask." Pein growls. "What you say means nothing to me. I-" Naruto reaches into his pocket and pulls out three cigarettes. "It's all I've got, but I know you can trade these for some high quality goods around the jail. I give you this Pein, and you let Sasuke go. That's all I ask." Pein smiles. "Don't worry, I'll let the boy go-" Pein looks back at me with a playful look in his eyes. "After I do THIS!"

He punches me square in the face and instantly my whole world comes alive with colours and muffled sounds. Naruto yells something angrily and rushes forward, grabbing Pein by the wrist. "Please. Pein-"

"Back off blondie." He shoves Naruto away and hit's me again. "Lesson number two. Shut the fuck up, and you won't get fucked up." I decide to smile and this makes everybody fall silent. Even Naruto.

"I'm not afraid of you Pein. I won't stay quiet, and I won't let anybody tell me what to do. I may not be a free man in the physical sense; but I am free willed; and nothing you and your fuck faced friends do can change that."

Naruto's jaw drops to the floor. Pein leans in very close, making sure his lips brush mine. I don't turn away. "Screw what your Brother promised me. You and Naruto are on your own. I won't protect you." He gets off of me and I breathe in a breath of fresh hair.

"I Never needed your protection." Pein snags Naruto's cigarettes while muttering. "You say that now little Raven...you say that now." He and The Akatsuki walk off, while the Sanders drag Garra's body to the nurses office. Meanwhile Naruto rushes to my aid, covering my nose and lips with a napkin while muttering. "Idiot idiot idiot! Now you have Akatsuki against you and It's only your first day...and things where going so well." I just shrug my shoulders and try to stand up, but it is difficult. My eye sight is a little blurry and my legs shake. "I..I think I just need a few seconds to rest."

"We can rest back in our cell, you need to get out of here before another inmate takes advantage of your weakened state."

"I'm not weak."

"...You know what I mean Sasuke-Kun. Don't be stubborn."

I try to stand up again. To get away from the crowd, but i still can't. "Naruto I think I'll just-"

Suddenly I am being lifted up into the air. "Hey! What the-" Naruto is carrying me bridal style and I blush insanely bright. "H, hey! Put me down!" Naruto smiles cheekily while walking. "Nope. Sorry Little Raven." I glare. Then punch him in the shoulder, earning a little yelp out of him. "Don't call me that Ururatonkachi!" He laughs as we are about to exit the cafeteria. "Your so emotional. So moody. It's hilarious." I frown. "Call it what you want weirdo." I rest my face against his shoulder and turn my head to look at the cafeteria one last time. Everybody is back to doing there own thing. Except...my eyes thin.

There is one man. Sitting where the Ravagers are. He is staring at me with his purple eyes. His hair is silver, and his clothes are a darker orange than the others. We make eye contact for a long while. I don't know why. We just...glare.

Suddenly, just as Naruto and I round the corner to the cells...The Ravager perks his lips, and blows me a kiss while a sarcastic grin plays on his face.


	4. Chapter 3: All Hail The Kings

Chapter #3: All Hail The Kings

The next two days are spent with Naruto. We are forced to work out at the gym, we watch t.v in the lounge, eat lunch, play basketball, he teaches me how to play a round of poker, we eat supper and start to walk over to the shower stalls. This all sounds fine and dandy, but all these days I am thinking about Itachi-San who still hasn't appeared and the silver haired teen who blew me a kiss. Who was he? Does he know me? I wonder if he wants anything from me-

"Sasuke, you're zoning out again." I snap back to reality and turn to Naruto who is walking beside me with a look of concern on his face. "Is something troubling you?" I raise one eyebrow. "Other than the fact that I am stuck in a jail for the next three years of my life?"

"Ya. Besides that." I look ahead of me and see a line of men outside of the large doors that lead to the showers. There are multiple guards, and I quickly scan for the silver haired Ravager. He isn't here.

"While we where on our way out of the cafeteria today...I, I saw somebody." Naruto gets in line in front of me. "Dude, that is vague as fuck. 'somebody' isn't enough info." I roll my eyes at him as the line moves. "This guy with silver hair that I don't know, he blew me a kiss before we left." Naruto smiles ear to ear and my sarcastic bullshit sensor is going off big time. He's about to say a witty jo- "Looks like somebody already want's to be your jail lover. Your such a man's man Sasuke-Kun. What a player." We're almost at the front of the line and I raise my hands in the air as If I am surrendering. "Dear fucking god no more. Please. That is disgusting." Naruto laughs. "Well get used to it. Haven't you heard all of the things that go on in jails?." He winks. "Ya know the ol' "don't drop the soap" quote right?" I shudder head to toe and he pats me on the shoulder, seeing as his joke visibly made me feel uncomfortable.

"Don't you worry ol' buddy ol' pal. I'll be right here to punch the dicks off of anybody who tries to hurt you in any way." A guard gives us a bar of soup, a towel, and a single bottle of shampoo. Meanwhile I giggle; a little bit to girly- "You're going to 'punch off' peoples dicks? How does that work?" We enter the room and instantly the smell of steam and musk slams into my nose, meanwhile Naruto replies- "Drop that soap and you'll find out." I make a fake gagging sound and we both laugh.

I take this opportunity to look around and instantly I regret it. There are so many inmates, and they are all shamelessly naked. There are no curtains to hide ourselves, just stalls after stalls with no doors. Even the boards themselves only go up to our chests. I look at Naruto to see that he is stripping and throwing his clothes in a large bin along with other uniforms. I stand there petrified, not wanting to get undressed. There is no way in hell that I am going to expose myself in front of all these dangerous people. Instead I try to stare at the wall and ignore everybody. "Sasuke are you gunna get undressed or-" He sees how unbelievably uncomfortable I am and sends me a sweet smile. "Hey Sasuke, it's alright-" He is totally naked, and when I look over at him to reply my mouth almost unhinges and falls to the floor. He has a few scars along his body, and an odd swirled tattoo along his bellybutton. His skin seems remarkably smooth, and despite the fact that he refuses to work out all the time; he is rather toned and muscular. Not to much though, but just right. "I...I-" I bite my lip and refuse to move. I knew that this moment was going to come, but I never suspected I would be so timid. "I said I wont let anybody come near you remember? And I won't look down there. Promise. You and I are just going to walk over to the shower stalls, get clean and go back to the cell. Easy and quick. Nothing bad will happen." I nod slowly. I realize that the more I stand here; the more attention I draw to myself. So I reluctantly start to undress. Naruto doesn't watch me out of respect, instead he babbles about the supper we ate and how it was better than the slop we had this morning...

Once I am undressed and totally out of my comfort zone. Naruto and I walk over to the furthest shower stalls. He takes the one next to me and I find my stress levels decreasing bit by bit. I'm trying my hardest not to drop the soap despite myself, and talk to Naruto while I cleanse my dirty body. "Anyway, do you maybe know the guy who-" I'm about to say flirted, but instead go-"gestured to me?" Naruto shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know dude. There are a lot of silver haired guys around here. Could be anybody." I decide to add in one last bit of information.

"He...he was sitting with the Ravagers though." Naruto's face becomes that of pure horror. "Wait. He was sitting with The Ravagers?" His eyes are cold and set right on mine. "Did he have purple eyes? A darker orange outfit?" I nod quickly, sensing an immense amount of dread in the topic. "Jesus Christ Sasuke-" Naruto leans forward. "That man is Suigetsu and Kabuto's lakky, he's-"

"Evening boys."

I only have time to process that the voice I hear behind me is familiar. Then, a cold hand places itself against the back of my head. My world blurs, and the mysterious person slams my face into the tiles in front of me. I cry out in pain for the second time today and fall onto my knees holding my bloody face as I do. "Son of a bitch!" Naruto cries out, and I turn around to see Naruto charging ass nude at my attacker.

It's Pein and Akatsuki. **Again**. I stand up on wobbly feet and decide to join the fight. Cause there is no fucking way in hell I am going to sit back and let my friend do all the hard work. I take a few steps forward and try to join the fray, but Sasori and Deidara grab me by the shoulders and pin me to the ground. Exposed and scared.

"Get off of me Naruto. My problem isn't with you." He eventually grabs Naruto by the throat and throws him against the wall. "Leave Naruto alone!" I scream and all attention is back on me. Naruto is pinned by the other Akatsuki and I watch horrified as many of the other inmates who where previously showering leave. Though some stay by the doors, deciding to watch the fight. What a bunch of sick fuckers! The police are doing the same thing. Some leave, some stay. **This whole place is twisted.**

"Don't worry Sasuke. I only want you to apologize for what you did today." I snarl at him. "I'm not going to apologize. I thought we already had this conversation. Or are you just that persistent?" He doesn't like this. Obviously. He leans down and stares at my naked body head to toe. I blush crimson, and the knots in my stomach are so severe that I feel like puking. This is my body; and I don't want it violated like this. Both visually and physically. "Your so tiny and frail." He mocks " All bark and no bite, aren't you little raven?" Naruto cries out again, desperate to save me.

"He's not worth your time Pein. Just go back about your business." Pein glares at him. "That's not enough for me, you know that Blondie." Naruto tries to get free from his captors but can't. "What do you want?" He begs and I can't help but feel entranced by his efforts. He really has to care about me to be this persistent- " I'll give you anything you want" I turn to Naruto. "Stop it Naruto, you don't owe this fucker anything!" Jeez. Where is Naruto's dignity? I would die for mine..to each his own I suppose.

"I'm trying to help you Sasuke. Why do yo-"

"Blah blah blah." Pein says cutting us both off. "Enough with the domestic argument. I want what I want. A crime lord can't go about his 'business'; as you call it. Knowing that some no good brat with a big mouth has gotten away with shaming him..shaming **me**." I smile. "I shamed you? That is pathetic. Can your dignity really get corroded by the words of what you call a 'child?'. The only person who is pathetic here is you."

This earns me a nice strong punch to the face. Again. I see stars and blood. Seems I am repeating history all over again. "Like I said before brat, all I want is an apology." He punches me again. "So say it." He leans down. When I don't respond? He kisses me on the nape of the neck. His lips are far to warm, and the tingle my pale skin."Wh...what?" I mutter. I can see Naruto's mouth open in horror, but it is hastily covered by the Akatsuki members pinning him. Naruto mumbles something..but can't be heard now.

"Oh. Don't like this brat?" He continues to move his mouth to my chest and I protest. No. I don't **just** protest. I **revolt.**

"Keep your fucking hands off of me!" I scream while fighting back hard, earning a few grunts of effort from Sasori and Deidara. Very briefly I notice a few bystanders laugh. They must think my struggle is hilarious. This only pisses me off more and I start screaming profanities I can't even understand myself. Nor can I recollect them. Pein licks my left nipple, and tries to suck on it but I am throwing to much of a fit. "Quit squirming boy, before I gut you!"

"Fine! Kill me if you want to, I would rather die than have to apologize or surrender to somebody like you!" Pein suddenly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small switch blade. Naruto screams loudly from under his captors hands. My body shudders, but I don't stop my relentless struggles. What I say is true. I would rather die than give up my pride.

Suddenly, Naruto bites his captors hands and starts to scream at Pein; but a new voice stops us all-

"He's quiet the interesting boy. Isn't he? Pein."

Everybody freezes...even me. This new voice is a million times more colder than Pein's.

"In fact. I think I like him quiet a lot..no... **we** like him quiet a lot."

I shift my eyes and stare straight at the voice. It's the silver haired boy; and he's not alone. There are four others behind him; all Ravagers. One is Kabuto. One is Suigetsu...and- "Kabuto, Suigetsu, and _**Koda**_." Pein gives only three of them names while getting off of me slowly. "The Three Silver beasts. What do you want with Sasu-"

"Don't ask questions." One of them says. I can't tell them apart though, the three of them look so alike...all have silver hair. Two have purple eyes, one has brown. "Do you really want to piss off us Ravagers?" I expect Pein to throw a fit. But he just shakes his head, like a child being scolded by his parents. "No."

"Good. Then get the fuck out of here and forget about your personal vendetta with the raven brat. He's ours now." When the two Akatsuki members finally let go of me, I stand up and say- "I don't belong to anybody." Naruto also gets let go; and instantly rushes over to me. I am comforted by his presence, but he grips me on the shoulder hard and I frown at him. His face is serious. Dead. Serious.

"Stop pissing them off Sasuke."

"Why? Koda Suigetsu and Kabuto are only human. Ravager or not." He holds both my shoulders, goes to say something, then instead pushes me behind him protectively. Now that I am shielded from the Ravagers, Naruto takes on there full attention. "I know you guys want Sasuke to join your gang; but he's not interested. So please-"

"With a mouth like that he needs to be protected by somebody." Kabuto says. I frown. The Ravagers are right about that, It would be good to be a part of a gang. For protection only. Of course.

"He doesn't need you guys for protection. He has **me.** " I look up at Naruto from behind his shoulder wide eyed and blushing. I...I really do feel protected when I'm around him to be honest. It's odd that I have become so attached over the last two days; but so far Naruto has been the only thing keeping me sane. He takes away my stress; makes me feel acknowledged...

"Your protecting him?" Suigetsu says while laughing. "And your doing such a great job at that. He just about got raped by Pein and there was nothing you could do!" Naruto growls and It actually scares me. He's pissed off I can tell. His muscles are tense, and his fists are clenched so hard they are trembling. No. Not only trembling. They're _bleeding_.

"Naruto it's alright. I won't go with them it's alright." This calms him a little and The Ravagers laugh. "You'll come crawling to us eventually boy." Koda says while flashing his sharp teeth at me. "When we want somebody; and we see potential in them. We get them-" He points at Naruto. "No matter wat obstacles get in our way." Kabuto nods. "Because where the kings around here. You best learn that fast."

They step to the side, indicating that we can move past. Naruto takes his left hand and intertwines it with mine earning a cute gasp from me. I can feel his own blood trickle in between my fingertips and I shake my head...How could they have upset him so bad? I...I'm not that important to him...I'm not important at all-

right?

"Let's go Sasuke." He escorts me out after grabbing new pairs of clothes from a guard outside. We put them on quickly and exit. Once we are far away from the shower stalls, I finally breath out in relief. I try to let go of Naruto's hand; but he refuses. "Naruto. You can let go now."

Still he doesn't budge.

"Naruto?" He turns around and stares me right in the eyes. "Why...aren't you saying anything?" He pouts his lips, showing that side of him I've grown so accustomed to. "Your trying to get yourself killed by pissing off all these powerful people. It's insane." I shrug and he sighs. "Well. It seems like I've got my work cut out for me. Don't I Sasuke-Kun?" We both smile at each other; and for a few brief moments I am lost in hie eyes. He takes the hem of his shirt sleeve and gently wipes the blood from my face. I let him...and even lean in closer so that it is easier for him to clean me up.

"Excuse me?" a female voice calls. "Excuse me! Are you Sasuke-Kun?" Naruto snaps out of his daze and turns to a pink haired woman in a nurse uniform charging towards us. "Sakura-Chan?" He says confused. "What is it. What do you need with Sasuke?"

"It...it's his brother Itachi Uchiha." She mutters through labored breath. "He's in the nurses office; and he's hurt bad! We don't know who beat him up, and he refuses to tell us. It's bad. Really bad. Please Sasuke, will you-"

I don't let her say anything more. I just charge to the nurses office ready to see my beloved elder brother.


	5. Chapter 4: The Harsh Truth

Chapter #4: The Harsh Truth

I open the door to the nurses office a while before Naruto or Sakura even reach it. When I enter, I am greeted by the smell of anaesthetic and plastic; making my nose wrinkle. There are multiple beds, most of them with silent patients hooked up to machines. One particular bed holds Garra, and we actually make eye contact for a few awkward moments...He must have been brought here after his encounter with Pein. Sitting next to his bed on a stool is a teen with short bowl cut hair and a greenish orange uniform. I don't know who he is, and right now frankly I don't care; because all the way on the other side of the room is my brother. There are no windows, and only one light over head of his bed; making Itachi's skin look flushed and his wounds dark pink.

"Nii-San?" I walk forward frantically, both Garra and his friend stare at me as I do. "Sasuke?" His voice is gritty and quiet. He stares up at me with his onyx eyes as I pull up a stool and sit. Itachi is clearly trying his best to hide the pain in his eyes, but it is to prominent to hide.

"What happened to you?" I ask straight out. "What did you do? What did you promise those Akatsuki bastards? Who did this to you?" Before Itachi can respond, the doors open again and Naruto rushes through along with Sakura. He stands next to me, blonde hair falls in front of his face and he pants for a few moments. "Are you Itachi Uchiha?" Nii-San nods while sitting up with the help of Sakura. "Yes that's me. I-"

"Sasuke must really love you if He's this concerned." My heart skips a beat and I glare at him. "Naruto?" I growl. "Shut up." Not to me own surprise, he laughs. "Right right. I'm ruining the moment. Got it." He then decides to shut up. Thankfully. So I turn back to Itachi and nod, signalling for him to answer my questions. He does so with as sad look while pulling back his hair.

"When I got here, the first thing I did was go to the lead Akatsuki member. I promised him; something...for your protection." Instantly I am irritated. He isn't going to tell me what he gave them. For fuck sakes! Why the fuck does he always lie to me? Even though it is for my 'protection' It's still a real piss off. "And It was Pein who beat the shit out of me-" Suddenly Itachi looks angry and he glares at me harshly "After he told me what YOU did."

I roll my eyes, sending a shock of anger through Itachi's body. "Are you insane Sasuke? I new your where prideful, but not enough to piss off a fucking gang boss. You need protection Sasuke, and your not going to get it from me in a place like this. Not only that, but you suck at making friends-"

"Thanks bro." I say sarcastically and he leans forward. "I mean it Sasuke. Your not a smooth talker; your a big mouth." I stay quiet and bite my lip showing my irritation. He sighs.

"In this place there are only two ways to live." All of us listen to my brother intently. "You either avoid the game, stay quiet, stay away, keep your head down and kiss ass. Or you play the game, join others, step on others, and fight. I'm trying to avoid the game, a lot of us are-"

"I am." Naruto raises his head and Itachi nods at him. "It's the smartest way to go about things...but, your not like that Outoto, are you." I stay quiet. Then after a few seconds, I shake my head.

"Do you want to know the real reason why I never told you about my dealings with Akatsuki and the crime world?" I nod at Itachi despite myself. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, then continues in a hushed voice.

"I knew that if I told you the truth. You would be attracted to crime, like a moth to flame. Your the type of kid who would rather die then let another person walk over him. So as soon as I arrived here I told myself I would get the Akatsuki to protect you. But you fucked that up; now I don't know what to do..." Itachi leans forward and hangs his head ashamed. Suddenly I feel bad. Itachi went through hell to get them to help me. Got beat up, and gave up...something for them; and I just through it out the fucking window.

"I'm...I'm sorry Itachi." He turns towards me shocked a little. "But your right. I won't let other people step over me, and I won't let them protect me either. I am going to do this on my own. Survive on my own. I'm going to stay away from the gangs, and I won't let them control me." Naruto suddenly pitches in. "If you do that Sasuke; You'll die."

"So be it."

"Sasuke!" Both Naruto and Itachi say this at the same time and I look back and forth at them confused. They both flush red, then gather there composer. "You can't die." Itachi says, Naruto nods. "Ya, your to important and losing your life to something as stupid as pride it...well, foolish." I scoff. "Coming from one of the foolish guys here." He pouts his lips at me. "Hey hey Sasuke, those words hurt ya know!" I laugh at him and he laughs back. Meanwhile Nii-San stares at us, a small smile creeps onto his face.

"I guess I should take that friend comment back Outoto."

"Eh?"

"You do have a friend. Him." Itachi points at Naruto with a shaky finger and I gasp. "Wha? No, this dobe? Where not friends."

Naruto places his hands on his hips. "Oh fuck off, we are totally pals!" Itachi smiles at us and I blush. "Fine fine fine, where _pals_ " Naruto winks at Itachi and my brother laughs...then, something amazing happens. I can just tell. Something passes between Itachi and Naruto. Something special. It's as if they've known each other forever, both there eyes exchanging some sort of inner thought that I can't begin to comprehend. What is it that's making them get along so well? Is it the fact that they are both alike in personality? Is it...oh...oh!

It's...It's me. They both care about me. I blush. That's embarrassing. They are both getting along so well because they both want to care for me!

"A, anyway!" I stutter making them break eye contact. "Thank you Itachi. For everything. It means a lot to me, even though I can't express it correctly." I suddenly frown. "Also, I'm going to hurt Pein for doing this to you."

I finally take this moment to examine my brothers wounds, and they are not pretty. He has a single black eye, red lips due to crusted blood, multiple cuts, a single broken rib, wrappings around his left leg and punch marks along his thighs and chest. "Sasuke you can't do that." He says far to seriously, i retort with. "You can't make me **not** do anything."

" **Sasuke Lynn Uchiha."** He says my full name and I shut up instantaneously. "You will not go after Pein for what he did. It is a fools errand, and serves no purpose other then to get yourself hurt, not to mention in more trouble." I grind my teeth together. He's right I know this...but, dammit! How could they do this to him?!

"But. I want to...I want!-"

"I know what you want little brother, but it's not worth it." I clench my fists together.

"Hey..." I look up at Itachi and he is smiling sweetly. "It's alright, don't look so frustrated. Just the fact that you are so upset about me getting beat up means more than you could possibly imagine. Thank you." He pokes me on the forehead, and I hold the spot with an odd mix of happiness and sadness. Nii-San always pokes my forehead as I way of saying 'I love you", and he knows this.

"Also. Nii-San...one more thing."

"Ya, Sasuke?" I gulp. "Please. Tell me what you gave the Akatsuki in return for my protection." Itachi shakes his head quickly.

"No."

"Please!" I suddenly yell and this catches him off guard. "Whatever you gave them Nii-San, I can give it back. Was it drugs, cigarettes, alcohol-"

"No Sasuke."

"Supplies? Food? Cash? A vehicle?"

"Sasuke stop." Naruto says this, but I can't. "Was it our house? Clothes? I-"

I stop talking. Itachi is looking at the wall. Clearly ashamed of himself.

Jesus Christ no. He gave them his body.

No. No way. Not my brother. No way! No...no... I stare at him wide eyed and he seems so fucking ashamed that it physically hurts me. He went through that for me? And I just let it all go to waste...

"Ni-"

"It was just a shit tone of cigarettes that I gave them, nothing much."

"..." Liar. We make eye contact. He knows it to. "So it's fine." He pats my head, ruffling my hair as he does. "Why don't you go spend the rest of the day with Naruto? Go play chess down in the lounge or something, you'll kill yourself bored chilling out in this place." I grind my teeth together even harder.

"How do you expect me to do that?" I ask sadly and both Naruto and Itachi look like they are in equal anguish. We all know the truth. We just don't want to say it. "Naruto?" Itachi calls his name and they both look at each other again.

"You'll take care of him while I'm in here right?" Naruto nods quickly. "Of course, Itachi-San." I decide to slowly stand up out of my chair. The three of us are all sharing a mutual respect; despite the fact that we haven't said it.

"I'll be back everyday during free time to see you Nii-San."

"Thank you Sasuke, and be careful alright? Try to keep your head down please." I smile sarcastically. "I guess I can try." With that I lean forward and give him a hug, catching him off guard. I rarely ever show affection for my brother, so when I do this I can see some red marks form under his eyes. "I'll be fine Sasuke. Go now." I let go of him. Nod; and leave...but just as Naruto and I are about to leave, somebody's hand touches my shoulder turning me around.

"Hey." I turn and glare instantly. It's Garra's companion. Naruto tilts his head confused. "Rock-Lee? What is it? What do you want?" Naruto's voice is soft, indicating that it is ok to be calm around Rock-Lee.

"I have something to tell Sasuke." I shake my head. "I don't want to talk to a member of the Sanders." Rock-Lee raises one of his large bushy eyebrows. "The Sanders? No way! I ain't apart of them I swear it." He points his thumb at himself. "I'm a lone wolf, like Naruto!"

"Then why are you hanging our with Garra?" Suddenly his face goes red and he stares at the wall. "Cause, uh, where friends." He grins really wide, so wide infact that it freaks me out. Overly cheerful guys like this always piss me off.

"Ok ok whatever, your Garra's friend good to know." I shrug "But what do you want with me?" Naruto nods. "Ya, what's up Rock-Lee?" The teen looks around making sure nobody is listening, then he leans forward, whispering in our ears instantaneously.

"I know that Itachi didn't say this to you guys; but, the Akatsuki are still after him."

"What? Why?" I ask frantically. "Itachi has done something big. Something bad; and they _**really**_ want him to pay." I step back confused. "How do you know this?" He frowns. "Because, I overheard Akatsuki talking to members of the Sanders about it."

"Shit." Naruto says. "Are both the Sanders and Akatsuki after him?"

"Not yet, but they will be if the Akatsuki offer enough goods." I look at Rock-Lee with eyes full of respect. "Thank you for telling us-" I thin my eyes. "I will deal with this."

"Sasuke-Kun you-"

"Stop Naruto, I said I am going to handle this. I'm going to find out what my brother did...without him even knowing about it." With that I turn around and take my leave. Naruto follows me to our jail cell, and once we are there i plop down on the mattress rather tired.

"So what is our next move?" Naruto asks. But I am to tired to answer. I want to jump into action. I want to do something right now at this very moment. But. But what? I rub my hands through my black hair and lean my shoulders against my knees, holding my face in my palms.

"Sasuke?" I don't answer. "Oh, I see..." Suddenly I hear footsteps and Naruto is leaning in front of me on his knees. I stare at him through my fingers, mumbling onto my palms "Whaddya looking at dobe?"

"He was right ya know."

"About what?" I move my hands away and make them go limp against my legs.

"About your need to survive, to fight." I nod. "So what?" Naruto grins softly and his blue eyes glimmer. "You want others to survive to right? Just as equally as yourself."

"Eh?" This confuses me. "I don't care about oth-" "Yes you do. You care about people a lot. Your very good at getting in touch with peoples emotions, that's why-" He pats me on the head just like Nii-San did. "That's why I like you so much."

We both go silent; and for some reason it feels as if the world is slowing down. I examine his blue iris's, then move my eyes to his lips which seem pink and soft. I gulp quietly, staring at his chest and then his firm legs. I make my way back up to his eyes, which haven't stopped staring at me. Suddenly I am embarrassed. Did he just see me check him out? I blush, hard enough to cover practically all my face. He just smiles at me-

And leans forward...just a little bit.

I move to.

Our breath lightly brushes against one another in little wisps. His mouth parts, then shuts; and opens back up again. Is he going to do it? I can tell that he wants to, he has that look in his eyes. Lust and admiration swirling together in a sea of blue. But I can also see hesitation...we keep eye contact for a few more seconds-

Then we both back away at the same time.

"I uh, I think I have an idea to stop Akatsuki from hurting your brother." I rub my shoulders self consciously, trying to forget the moment we just shared. "Oh? W, what is that?" He sits on the bed next to me and starts whispering his plan.


	6. Chapter 5: Your Love Will Never Be Lost

Chapter #5: Your Love Will Never Be Lost

"Seriously?!" I practically shout at Naruto, crosses his arms. "It's the truth! That's how we can stop Akatsuki from hurting your brother!' I shake my head. "He won't agree with that. It's so embarrassing!" Naruto just sighs then points at me. "Look. Your the one with the high standers dattebayo! This is the only plan that can help us get what we want. You, and your brother safe." I blush and look at the ground.

"Listen Sasuke, what I said was true." He crosses his legs and explains the plan once again. "This jail is all about relationships. If you flaunt and show off your partners, then things become complicated."

"Cause if you mess with one person-"

"You mess with the others. That's right. If Pein was on his own and not with Akatsuki he'd be a dead man."

"It's all about who you say your with I get that...but-"

"The three of us need to say where dating." I cringe. "How is that going to help us?" Naruto stares at the floor. For some reason, he seems like he doesn't want to answer my question.

"Should I repeat myself Naruto? Why should the, augh... _ **three**_ of us say where dating?"

"Cause. The others will then be afraid of all of us."

" **Why** would they be afraid of us Naruto? Pein has the whole Akatsuki. Rock-Lee has Garra. These are powerful people dating powerful people. Where **just us**."

"No...you'll have me." I shake my head and thin my eyes. Something about this is extremely suspicious. "This has something to do with how you got here right?" I see Naruto's blue eyes light up with worry. I continue- "You've done something. Something so bad that the Akatsuki, Sanders, and Ravagers don't want you. Something so horrible that if you say your with somebody others will shrink away with terror." I pace back and forth in our jail cell. Biting my lower lip. Naruto just sits there with a plain face, clearly trying to hide his concern. "Why don't you just tell me what it is?"

"I can't do that."

"Why? Cause I might find out that the real person I should be avoiding is you?" Naruto grinds his teeth. "I'm not the one who is going to hurt you Sasuke. I never would." I cast him a cold glare. "The only way I'm going to truly trust you is if you tell me what you did."

"..."

"Go on. I don't have all day."

"Fuck off Sasuke." I tilt my head and quickly realize I'm getting on his nerves. But what can I say? I've never been sympathetic. I sit next to him and wait for him to start his story.

"I used to be a part of a gang. Not the Sanders Ravagers or Sander. But the Leaves." I raise one eyebrow. "The leaves? That sounds ado-" I shut up when I see the sad look on his face. I should probably hold back on the sarcastic and cold comments. "My parents never knew about the things I did. They where to caught up with there jobs and businesses." He suddenly waves his hands. "Don't get me wrong my parents loved me...They where just busy. So I had to find other ways to occupy my time."

"Crime."

"Ya." He pauses. Takes a breath in. Continues- "I was well known. Everybody in the Leaves where well know; mostly because we were the most kind of all the gangs. We've been known to let prisoners go, halt robberies, stop tortures." He shrugs his shoulders. "One night I was out with the gang, getting drunk partying. You know the usual. It was actually pretty innocent at first. But then...something happened." He fiddles with his sweater sleeve. "One of our members. Ino; got drugged. Someone slipped a dissoluble pill into her drink. I was in the back corner talking to a few of my friends when her body hit the ground and started convulsing. We tried to help her, but she was spazaming to much. Blood, puke spit and sweat. That's mostly what I remember." He closes his eyes and when he opens them he seems sentimental and...childish. Innocent even. "I just...I just wanted to get her to the hospital." His fists clench. "I let her lay in the back seat and drove like mad. It was 3am...and-" He bites his lip and hides his eyes from me.

"I didn't think there was going to be anybody on the road." My eyes widen a bit, and I stare at Naruto's trmebling body.

"I looked away from the road. For one second, to check on Ino...and I...I..." I raise my hand to place it on his shoulder. To comfort him; but I stop. I'm to awkward to do this. I don't know how to comfort somebody Iv'e never had to.

"It was a young girl, and her pregnant mom." Suddenly all of Naruto's grief slams onto me and my mouth parts open in shock. My face is pale, and a few tears slide down Naruto's cheek. His mouth quivers and his eyes can barely stay open. "Ino died, along with the three of them." He says three of them, including the unborn child. I just shake my head back and forth. I'm not astonished or disgusted at Naruto, just at the situation. I can only imagine the guilt that he's feeling...

"Vehicle Manslaughter..." I whisper. "twenty years in jail..." He nods his head at me, and continues to let the tears fall. "After that, everybody classified me as a brutal killer. Nobody other than my parents believed it was an accident. If I joined a gang I would stain them, even the Ravagers." He tries to stop crying, but it isn't working...

"Naruto?" I say softly. He looks over at me and I stare at him with compassion. " **I** believe it was an accident." I can see that his heart has skipped a beat and a small very faint smirk crosses his lips. I wipe away his tears and he smiles fully. "I shouldn't have cried. Jeez, I'm such a baby." I keep my face straight. "Don't say that. Crying is natural." Naruto lets out the tiniest laugh and I keep my hand on his check. "I had no idea you had the potential to be sympathetic." I glare at him. "Shut up dobe. I'm not being nice." He taps my nose in a childish way "yes you are~" he teases. I sigh at him and roll my eyes.

"Fine I agree."

"Agree to what?" I glare at him. How could he have forgotten already? "To the dating thing. I agree. As long as it will help Nii-San." He nods. "Of course. Now we just have to go get him to agree." We both stand up and start to make our way to the first aid room. Once we are in the hallway, I see Naruto stare at a few inmates. Something clicks in his head, and he turns to look at me.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Hold my hand." I furrow my eyebrows. "No." he puts his hands on his hips and leans forward accusingly. "Hey your the one who agreed to be my partner!"

"I agreed to lie and say your my partner."  
"Well if you want to be believable then you need to hold me hand."

"..."

"commmmeee onnnnn"

"..."

"Do it Sasuke. I know it's scary but I have full faith that-" I hold his hand, and squeeze **hard**. "Oi oi! i get it I'm shutting up now!"

We look for Itachi hand in hand. First we check the first aid room...but he isn't there. Sakura tells us he's in the cafeteria so we go there. When we walk in the place is crouded once again. It takes a few seconds for me to spot him, but Itachi is sitting at a table all around eating food. I smile wide when I spot him. "He's over there." I pull Naruto foreward and watch as Itachi takes a bite from his jello-

"Sasuke." Naruto's eyes go wide and he leaps foeward.

"Shit! Naruto what is your problem?"

"That jello!"

"What about it?"

"Itachi stop!" Naruto leaps forward pushes past inmates and jumps over a table; I just stare bewildered as Itachi finishes his bite and gulps it down. "Naruto? What are you screaming at? What is the matter?"

Do you know that moment when something is going to go horribly wrong, and you sense it. You feel it in your gut and your head starts to spin. Your mouth gets dry and all you can do is stare and wait for the inevitable. It's like standing on a cliff, knowing that somebody is about to push you over.

Itachi eyes go wide and water. He stares at his hands. The spoon clatters to the floor. His mouth opens. Blood dribbles from within it and his body shakes.

Poison.

They got to him before we could.

Itachi tries to stand up; but his legs give out on him and he falls to the floor. Naruto collapses on his knees next to him, screaming to get a doctor. I just stand petrified.

"Nii-san..." I whisper. "Nii-San?" I say a little more loudly. Then I snap back into reality.

"NII-SAN!" I run forward as fast as I can and slide next to Naruto. I rip my shirt off not caring who sees my body. Then I use it to wipe away Itachi's blood. He is in an immense amount of pain. I can tell. His eyes are closed, and when he notices my presence he holds his hand in mine. He goes to say something, but all that comes out is blood and mumbled words.

"It's alright Nii-San I'm here. Your going to be ok." Except it's not going to be ok. His tightens and shakes, trying to fend off the killing fluid circulating in his blood stream. Inmates are gathered around us, staring wide eyed at the death occurring before them. Itachi tries to breath, but it comes out thin and quick.

"What can I do?" I ask Naruto. He just shakes his head. "We need to wait till a nurse gets here!" I look down at Itachi. "Nii-San somebody is going to be there to help you at any-"

"..."

"Nii-San?" His eyes are going grey. He looks up at me and lets loose a tiny smile. Then he mouth something, and I translate it as...

"No matter what you decide to do from now on. I will always love you."

And with that, his pupils dilate. His breath fades out, and his body goes limp.


	7. Chapter 6: Hit Rock Bottom? Dig Deeper

Chapter #6: Hit rock bottom? Dig deeper.

 _A/N: Don't mind me, I'm just going to slide this two month old chapter update here_ _#LikeABoss_

When something exceptionally tragic happens, usually it takes the human brain a few moments to comprehend the agony and loss. That's exactly what I'm doing. I stare at Itachi's blank stare, trying to figure out a way to make them glimmer and shine again; but no results pop into mind.

He's dead. He can't come back.

My eyes start to water and I can feel my breath become heavy. It's a difficult task to stay conscious, as all I want to do is lie down next to my beloved brother and cry. Naruto turns towards me and stares compassionately. He also seems a little confused. Because me face shows no emotion.

"Sasuke..." I continue to stare into Itachi's eyes. "I'm so sorry." He leans towards me and tries to hug me but i refuse. Itachi has a hoop necklace around his now cold skin which was given to him by our deceased mother. I stand up while ripping it off his neck. Still not breaking eye contact. I shove it in my pocket and grind my teeth together.

THEY DID THIS.

My stomach is boiling and my eyesight fades into a deep and powerful red. I scan the astonished crowd, looking for **him**. "Sasuke..." Naruto warns. He can see the fury in my eyes. "It's going to be ok Sasuke." No it's not. "Why don't we go back to our cell?" He stands up and places a caring hand on my shoulder. "Please, Sasuke-Kun. Listen to me." I hear guards and nurses enter the room. They rush towards Itachi and ignore us. Good. Cause I've found Pein sitting at a cafeteria table in the midst of the crowd.

"Sasuke please-" he sounds so sympathetic and sad "for the love of god don't-" I step forward and Naruto tries to stop me.

I snap. My eye sight goes from dark red to pure hell fire, tears fall and I bundle my fists together. "Get out of my way! I'll fucking kill him!" Fellow inmates gasp and the nurses look up confused.

"Sa-" I shove him as hard as I can and he stumbles back giving me a chance to dash forward. I raise my fist and move it to Pein's face going in for a solid left hook. Pein doesn't flinch, because he see's that Naruto is about to stop me.

"Sasuke don't do it! It's not worth it you'll just get yourself killed!" He grabs my body in his arms and pulls me back, still talking. "I know your upset Sasuke; and I'm sorry. Please, look at me!"

"NO!" I wail and thrash around in his arms. I'm in an unbridled rage now. I need to kill Pein. All of Akatsuki. Everybody. I want to smash things and go insane-

I guess in a way I already am.

"Sasuke please stop! You don't have to do this! I'm here for you!"

Suddenly I am being dragged away from Pein by Naruto. My fury turns towards him and I elbow Naruto mercilessly in the face. Blood spurts but still he does not give up."Sasuke stop!" His nose is bleeding but that soft sympathetic look doesn't leave his baby blue eyes. He turns me around, holding my wrists as I kick him in the legs. I scream unimaginable insults at him; I can't recollect most of them.

Three guards who are gathered around Itachi's body look towards us.

"Get him out of here or we will!" I turn to them, sending my rage towards anybody who dares to come forth. "Get the fuck away from him!" Meaning Itachi. They frown and make the connection that we are family. One of them sighs sadly, and another nurse enters the cafeteria with a stretcher. As they hoist Itachi's body up onto the contraption I choke on my own breath.

How could this happen? My only family member is...is...and it's because of them!?

I don't even say anything. I just scream. My head falls to the floor and shadows cover my eyes. Suddenly I am hoisted up by Naruto in a bridal fashion...I kick and punch and scream and wail. While Naruto keeps his eyes on my and calmly walks. We exit the cafeteria while eyes burn deep into us.

" **put me down!"** I exclaim once we are in an empty hallway, seemingly away from the other inmates. " **I said let me go Naruto!"**

And he does. Very softly. In fact he lays me down on the ground like a child being put to bed. The cold floor slowly seeps through my clothes and it stings more than it should. Honestly I don't know why I'm on the ground, and at the moment I don't care. I'm still screaming. Still crying. Still going insane And still losing my mind-Red-Everything is red. Where am I? Why am I screaming? Why do I want revenge? I suddenly can't remember. I'm so angry that I can't recall the cause for such a rage. Is this what it feels like to go crazy? It feels-

Naruto succumbs my body in a tight embrace, forces my legs around his waist...and _**kisses**_ me.

"...hmph?"

I mumble beneath his lips. Is...is this actually happening? Is this the only thing that Naruto can think of to calm me down?

Oddly enough, the monstrous rage I feel begins to fade away and trickles back into a soft glow resembling that of a ember. Then leisurely, that ember transforms into a blue flame before flickering away completely...

My hands slowly fall loose beside my head, and the tips of my fingers brush the ground. He intertwines his hands around mine and closes his eyes. My breathing slows, and to my own surprise I soften my mouth. Never before has something calmed me so hastily, my whole body has become numb; and it's only now that the thought of Itachi's corpse has dully lifted from my mind...

Naruto un-hinges his lips from mine. Slowly, I open my eyes and stare up at his blue iris pools. Little flicks of blonde hair hang above his forehead, and it seems like the two of us are trapped in a trance. My eyes are soft at first, but slowly they change to misery. My eyebrows curve and move higher onto my head, my lips quiver and dip down into a frown, tears form in the corners of my eyes and leak out like a faucet recently turned on. Naruto's hands hold mine tightly, letting me know that he's here for me.

"It's alright Sasuke." He whispers. "Your going to be alright, I'm here for you." It's with these words that I burst out into a full on weep fest. I stutter his name under my breath and reach my arms out, asking him to hold me like he did before. He reads my body language like an open book and wraps his body around mine, letting my head relax on his shoulder while he cradles my shuddering body.

"T, this i- Is, there; there fault!" I yell into his shirt while hyperventilating. "They did this- t, to him because Itachi tr- tried to h, help me!" Naruto doesn't respond, he just holds me tighter, and I hold him back. It's as if he's the only thing keeping me from falling into a dark pit. The only thing stopping me from fading away.

"naruto...nii-san he's...itachi.." I mutter his name quietly, hoping that by saying this it will magically bring him back. But to my own dismay dreams don't come true. He won't come back. I have no family.

I have nothing...but maybe that's not the case? I realize that Naruto is softly stroking my black hair, whispering words of assurance as he does. "Everything is going to be ok, Sasuke-Kun" He kisses my forehead and I close my eyes allowing tears to fall.

"I'm sorry" He whispers. I pull away and wipe my tears away, staring at him as he stares at the ground like a wounded puppy. "It's not your fault, you tried to save him and I'm grateful for that.." Damn. Now more tears are falling.

"No, I...I'm sorry for kissing you." He rubs his forefinger down my wrist. "It was probably to much..I, I just wanted to calm you down is all." He bites his lower lip. "I really truly am so-"

"Don't be."

"..." He nods. Then, without another word he picks me up the same way as before. I snuggle into the crook of his neck; and he carries me to our jail cell. Meanwhile people look at us, but then turn there heads when they recognize me. I can only assume word spreads fast around here, and the other convicted criminals already know of Itachi's passing.

My mind falls blank for just a few moments, but I am drawn back to reality when I feel myself placed on my bottom bunk mattress. Naruto takes the blanket and drapes it over me, rubbing my cheek as he does. "Where going to deal with this, together-but right now-"

"Right now what?" I mutter with just a hint of sarcasm. "Lay here and cry?" I shake my head and wipe away my tears. "I don't wanna do that Naruto." I clench my hands into fists. "I need to go deal with this now." Naruto shakes his head. "Your not in the right state of mind Sasuke" My lips curl into a snarl. "How would you know?" "I can just tell." He quickly responds. "You're going to do something rash and impulsive."

"I'm always doing things that are rash and impulsive. Or rather, I do what I want when I want to do it." I sit up and let the blanket fall to my lap. The last of my tears dry away and a new determined look takes place in my eyes.

"And I want to go. Now." A new feeling has settled itself into my gut. Revenge. Red hot, burning revenge and it is taking over every inch of my being. I want to get back at Akatsuki; no matter what it takes. More importantly I want to see Pein struggle. To writh in the dirt for what he has done. I know he poisoned Itachi. No doubt about it; and he is going to regret his decision.

"We need to find a smart way to go about this Sasuke." He mutters, knowing that I no longer want sympathy. I dully take note of his words and start thinking of a strategy; a way to get back at Pein...and then it hits me.

"The Ravagers."

Naruto eyes go wide, and then they thin into slits. "What did you just say?" He warns. I repeat myself. "I'm going to join Koda, Suigetsu, Kabuto and Orochimaru. I want to join the Ravagers."

Naruto shakes his head quickly and places his hands on my shoulders. Clearly trying to drive his next statement deep into my mind. "Sasuke you can't do that. It's suicide. Once you become a part of them, you can never go back. You turn into a violent, malevolent monster; who only cares about himself-"

Sounds a lot like the way I am now...but I don't say this out loud obviously. "and what about me Sasuke?" This catches my attention. "I don't want to join The Ravagers."

"Then don't" I practically snarl. He shakes his head being stubborn. "I can't just leave you to your business. Especially with them! You'll need somebody to protect you." I look away. "You do what you want. I don't care."

This clearly wounds him, and deep inside I feel kind of bad... "I- I'm going to do what I have to do Naruto. I'm not like you." His hands drop to his sides. "What's that supposed to mean?" He furrows his eyebrows and I sigh.

"The way you and I survive is clearly opposite...you said it yourself, you don't want to be apart of any gangs you just hide in the shadows and help people when you can. Naruto you're an honourable person...but, your a victim. Hiding from the other gangs and being good until your chance to escape."

I suddenly look deep into his eyes. "I'm not honourable. I'm not a victim. I'm not a helper. I'm a fighter; and the more I continue on like this the more crazy I'll drive myself. I won't let people step over my and bite my tongue. Never. I'd rather die as a player then live as a pawn."

We both don't speak for a few seconds.

"I don't want you to get hurt...but, how much do you expect me to sacrifice for you?" He mumbles. "You don't owe me anything. I don't care." Oops, maybe that was a little harsh; but I can't take it back now.

"Ya. It's not like we're dating or anything..." He fires back, surprising me. Here I thought he was just going to give me a sad look and roll over. But instead it is the opposite, he is hurt but not showing it.

"Fine. Go with the Ravagers, but they are going to use you. Your intelligence. Your looks. All of it; and when it all goes wrong I'll be waiting here to pick up the pieces." He stands up. "I'm going to go see what is happening out in the jail. Don't do anything stupid unless I'm watching."

Then he walks out of the jail cell...and I am left all alone to wander through the dark corridors of my mind.


End file.
